1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a kickstand and, more particularly, to a kickstand for a bicycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional kickstand 40 for a bicycle in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 10 comprises a support leg 42, a mounting bracket 41 mounted on the upper end of the support leg 42 and a support pad 43 mounted on the lower end of the support leg 42. The mounting bracket 41 is provided with a connecting hole 411 and two positioning holes 412. In assembly, when the mounting bracket 41 is mounted on the chain stay of the bicycle, the connecting hole 411 is attached to the chain stay of the bicycle by a locking bolt and a locking nut to lock the mounting bracket 41 onto the chain stay of the bicycle.
However, the kickstand 40 is locked onto the chain stay of the bicycle by the locking bolt and the locking nut, so that the kickstand 40 cannot mounted on and detached from the chain stay of the bicycle easily and quickly. In addition, the kickstand 40 has a determined weight, thereby increasing the whole weight of the bicycle. Further, the support leg 42 of the kickstand 40 protrudes outwardly from the bicycle, thereby greatly causing inconvenience and danger to a rider when riding on the bicycle to proceed an acrobatic performance. Further, the chain stay of the bicycle is made of a composite material, so that when the mounting bracket 41 clamps the chain stay of the bicycle, the chain stay of the bicycle is easily deformed or worn out due to the clamping force.